Belladonna
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: When Draco Malfoy's Auntie Bella comes to visit him in the middle of the night he is scared... and rightly so. He knows shes as addictive as she is deadly. Like Belladonna... M for sex scenes


Belladonna

_She slunk towards him like a panther. Sleek. Sinuous. Dangerous._

_The long black dress she was wearing hugged her luscious curves in a way that should be illegal… and her predatory expression was framed by long, dark, untamed waves of hair._

_He parted his lips to speak but she placed a finger on them, silencing him._

_A lascivious grin played around her lovely mouth as she leaned in closer, her sweet, dark scent tickling his nostrils._

_And even though he knew he should at all costs pull away he couldn't. Couldn't move… couldn't protest… couldn't do a thing to save himself as she crushed his lips with hers…_

_She tasted like the sweetest poison… like Nightshade… like Opium… like Belladonna. All substances as addictive as they are deadly…_

_Her lips were fierce, possessive, demanding on his and he found himself kissing her back with equal force... kissing her with an intensity he hadn't known he was capable of. She trailed her full, soft lips slowly down his jaw and the side of his neck._

_Her nails raked slowly down his chest… making him shudder slightly and leaving pink lines on his pale, flawless skin. _

_Then her fingers were slipping under the waistband of the jeans… running along his belt… loosening the buckle…_

Draco Malfoy jolted awake with a start. There was someone in his room.

He sat up, the emerald green cover of his quilt pooling around his waist. His breathing was rapid as he glanced quickly around the room, blinking sleep out of his light blue eyes.

His chest heaved with relief. There was no one there that he could see. Why had he woken up? Color rushed to his pale cheeks as he remembered he had been dreaming of her. Again.

His desire for her had gone unacknowledged save for in the period between total awareness and sleep. Unntil she had started showing up in his dreams…

He could not longer deny it. He wanted her. And he knew damn well he shouldn't.

It was wrong for him to even think of her that way… but he couldn't help it. She was so beautiful… so seductive… so powerful… and so devoted to the Dark Lord. Everything he admired. Everything a teenage Death Eater would strive to be. Everything a teenage Death Eater would want... in his bed

Suddenly a high, malicious laugh echoed around the room that sent a shiver of fear and anticipation up his spine. He knew that laugh. Intimately.

Bellatrix Lestrange slunk slowly out of the shadows in the corner of the room. Her expression held smug self-satisfaction… and something else he couldn't quite identify.

"Hello precious" his aunt purred, her large dark eyes skimming down his lean torso in a way that made him distinctly uncomfortable.

He pushed his pale blonde hair out of his eyes, deliberately not meeting her gaze. "Auntie…" he said apprehensively. He had no idea why she was in his room in the middle of the night. Or why she had to pick a night when he had been dreaming of her…

Bella looked around his room, eyes taking in his various possessions. She walked slowly over to a shelf on the green and silver paper wall… picking several things up and looking at them… turning them over and over in her slender fingers. He jumped when she dropped one object abruptly back on the shelf.

She looked over her shoulder at him him with a smirk.

"You don't look happy to see me" she purred as she turned to face him... her voice mocking... teasing... a pout on her lovely lips. However the look in her dark eyes warned him he had to be very careful when he replied.

He tried to keep his face and voice carefully neutral. "I'm just wondering why you're here… so late. Am I… in trouble?" he asked... tension creeping into his voice.

"Not yet…" she said... her voice both amused and seductive. And he didn't like the look on her face. There was too much lust in it. Too much sex. It made him as uncomfortable as her leering had a few moments before.

"Am I going to be?" he asked apprehensively... looking away from her face. She was his Aunt. She shouldn't be looking at him like he was something she wanted to eat...

"That precious… depends entirely on you…" she said in that seductive, raspy purr. His eyes flicked back up to her face. Her expression said clearly she had him right where she wanted him.

"Why do I get the feeling… I should be very afraid… right now…" he said in a quiet, decidedly wary voice.

She walked over with deliberate slowness... a predatory smile on her face. His body went stiff... tense as she sat on the bed beside him. He flinched when she reached out and ran her fingers down the side of his face. Her smile went from predatory to sadistic. Clearly she was enjoying the effect she was having on him.

"Because… unlike your little sidekicks… you're not… stupid" she whispered, leaning in so her lips were inches from his ear.

She was much too close. It was hard to think clearly with his nostrils were full of her sweet, dark, poisonously-seductive scent... her spicy breath warming the side of his face. Having her close enough to touch... to kiss... was sweet torture.

She pulled back a little, grinning at him like a Cheshire cat. He watched as she slowly and deliberately ran her tongue over her lips.

He couldn't help his eyes flicking down to where the tops of her breasts were rather visible over the low neckline of her dress. The front of her dress was held shut by black silk ribbons... and he felt a sudden urge to yank them undone.

She leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against the side of his neck. And even as he flinched he felt the urge to pull her closer... to let her do exactly wanted she wanted with him. She kissed him again on the side of the neck, lips lingering a bit longer. He shuddered slightly... not because he didn't enjoy the feeling of her lips on his skin but because he did. Far too much.

She pulled back, a smug smirk on her lips. It was clear she could feel the combination of disgust and arousal she brought out in him.

Her smirk turned into a look... that look... that heated... lustful... sinful look that made him so uncomfortable. He was riveted... transfixed... held by it... like the small bird who sees the snake and freezes instead of running away.

She moved so she was kneeling on the bed beside him. One long slender leg slid over his thigh until she was sitting on his thighs... pinning them to the bed.

His eyes widened and his expression was a combination of fear... disgust and lust. The lascivious expression never left her face as she watched the emotions flickering over his face.

"Auntie..." he said softly, voice trembling slightly in alarm and anticipation. "What are you doing?"

"I think..." she said in a whispery purr, leaning in to punctuate her words with soft kisses up the side of his neck and along his jaw. "You know... exactly... what I'm doing..."

"You can't..." he said in almost a squeak, his fear overwhelming his desire for a moment. "I'm your nephew..." he finished pleadingly. "If you think..." she replied in a smug raspy purr. "That I will let anyone... tell me... what I can... and can't do... you clearly... don't know me."

He looked directly into her large dark eyes. There was no mercy there... no pity.

"I know you want me…" she whispered, leaning in so her lips were once again inches from his ear. "You said my name… in your sleep. Well…moaned my name…. would probably be… more accurate…" she finished with wicked satisfaction.

He deliberately avoided her gaze. He felt ashamed… dirty… for having such feelings about her. And he knew she had him trapped.

Then she was trailing her lips along his jaw… the corner of his mouth… pressing her lips to his… parting them with hers as she kissed him hard… forcefully… fiercely… making his cock stir slightly under the thin duvet covering him.

And he couldn't think… couldn't breathe… couldn't focus on anything but her mouth… her long dark hair tickling his face… her warm, soft, slender body so close to his… the ache in his cock that was growing stronger every moment she kissed him...

He sigh in pleasure as her hands wandered along his arms… over his chest… down his lean torso. It wasn't until they were starting to tug down the sheet covering his lower body that he realized what he was doing… who he was kissing with such passion. Alarm bells rang in his head and there was fear in his eyes as he pulled back… pushing her away.

She had not been expecting this. Her momentum sent her tumbling off the bed... landing heavily... on the soft gray carpet Unfortunately for him she took the covers with her.

Not that he noticed. His brain was screaming that he was in even bigger trouble... that she would be furious at him...

Bella pushed the covers off her and to her feet, eyes blazing angrily. When she got a look at him however her expression changed… that look spreading over her face. It was then he realized he had nothing covering him… or the huge erection she had inspired.

His cheeks flushed slightly as she blatantly stared at him, her expression suggesting she liked what she saw. Liked… a lot.

He felt dazed… and horny… and his cock was throbbing… and the look she was giving him was not helping… at all.

She slowly… deliberately… undid the black silk ties at the front of her dress… revealing her round… full… perfect breasts to his eager gaze. His cock twitched as he imagined taking them in his mouth.

One strap… then the other was pulled down… letting the dress fall down over slender hips and long, shapely legs. The sight of her naked was enough to make his breath catch in his throat and drown out the voice in his head that were screaming that this was a very bad idea.

She started to slowly, teasingly walk over to the bed… swaying her hips…a look of lustful, feverish anticipation on her lovely face.

"When you fantasize about fucking me… and I know you do…" she purred huskily as she approached him. "What exactly do you see? Me on my knees… sucking your cock? Me on all fours… your hand wound in my hair… as you take me from behind? Me pressed up against the wall… my skirt up around my hips… my legs wrapped around your waist?"

His powers of speech deserted him as images of doing exactly what she had described flashed through his lust-clouded mind. He could only stare as her lush, curvy and completely naked form got closer and closer.

She slid onto the bed. Before he could even start to stop her she had straddled his thighs… the wet heat between her legs inches form his swollen... aching cock.

A soft moan of impatience escaped his lips as she smiled down at him. It turned into a groan of pleasure as she reached down, taking him in her hand. His eyes rolled back in his head as her clever hand caressed him gently… teasing him until he didn't know if he could stand it anymore

"What do you want me to do to you?" she whispered huskily. He looked her in the eye but remained silent. He bit back a moan as her hand tightened around his cock. "Say it…" she hissed.

He didn't want to give her the pleasure of saying it out loud… but god it felt good what she was doing to him… and he couldn't remember wanting anything... anything.... more than he waned to fuck her now. It was driving him crazy.

She smiled wickedly and crawled down his body so her head was level with his crotch. Her long dark hair tickled his thighs. He shuddered as she flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock. A moan escaped him when she licked along it ever so slowly. Then she stopped... looking at him expectantly.

"Fuck me…" he said almost inaudibly. "What was that?" she purred smugly. "Fuck me…" he said louder, his eyes begging her to do it. "You didn't say please" she said in a sadistic purr. "Please… please fuck me!" he said with shuddering breaths, his face showing his embarrassment at being made to beg.

A smile spread slowly over her face. A smile like the cat who has got the cream.

She slowly crawled up his body, teasing him with the feeling of her smooth soft skin.

When she was straddling him again, she looked down at him wickedly, rubbing her most intimate parts playfully against his.

Just when he was thinking he couldn't take another moment of her teasing she sat down hard on his cock… a sound between a moan and a gasp escaping her lips.

Suddenly he was drowning in sensation… he sweet, dark scent… her smooth pale skin… her delicious velvety warmth wrapped tight around his cock. Everything about her… from the look on her face as she looked down at him… to her husky purr of a voice… to her luscious body was infinitely seductive. It was easier to see why no man… save the Dark Lord… had ever refused her.

Bella was… completely… irresistible.

She started to slowly grind her body against his, making his breath catch in his throat for the second time. He couldn't think… couldn't do anything but thrust his hips up to meet hers… their bodies finding a rhythm that made both of them moan softly in pleasure.

Her body arched above his as she rode him…slowly at first but then faster… and faster…her head thrown back… her long dark wavy hair cascading down her back. Her nails dug into his arms as her gorgeous breasts bobbed above him. Her grip was hard enough to bruise… but he was too far gone to feel any pain.

All he could feel was fierce, searing pleasure that built up with every movement of her body against his.

But even as his brain was full of delirious pleasure he could help wondering why he was letting her be in control. Surely it was his job… his job to fuck her senseless.

She made a sound of protest as he rolled her onto her back… him on top… their bodies still joined together. It gave him an agreeable sense off power to have her under him… and to know she couldn't do a thing about it.

Her peeved look was replaced by an expression of pleasure as he pushed his body deeper into hers. While she was distracted he grabbed her wrists.... pinning them above her head.

She struggled… her dark eyes flashing at him as she realized she wasn't going to be able to free herself. She was far stronger magically… but not physically. He smiled. Yes he'd fuck her… but he'd do it on his own terms.

Bella groaned as he drove his body into hers, feeling it arch under his… her head falling back… her dark hair fanned out on his pillow. And even as she pulled against he wrist he felt her body open up for him… letting him have her... harder… deeper… faster…

She stopped struggling as his body pounded into her… again and again… hitting that spot inside her… spurred on by the expression of ecstasy on her beautiful face.

And he knew he couldn't last much longer… but he didn't think she could either… her body was shuddering… spasming… dancing against his in a way that made it very hard to keep his rhythm… to keep control.

Her body clamped down on his as she came… spine bowing… screams of pleasure like sweet music to his ears.

It tore away the last of his control… his body meeting hers as fast and hard as it could. And still she screamed... one orgasm seeming to blend in to another until she could feel him going too… senseless with pleasure as he had his release deep inside her.

Neither of them could speak as he rolled off to lie beside her… both of them completely and utterly spent. He knew what he'd done but it was hard to care with heady endorphins still flooding his brain.

When she could speak she whispered "If I had any energy left I'd crucio you for sheer cheek. As it is I'll spare you… as long as I get to fuck you again."

He felt a strange urge to laugh as she kissed his cheek and climbed of the bed. She was wicked… sadistic… and completely and utterly of limits for him… but he knew that it would happen again.

What Bella wanted… Bella got.

She was poison. Sweet… addictive… deadly. Belladonna.


End file.
